


Silver Lili.

by Noricca



Category: Produce 101 Japan
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22589905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noricca/pseuds/Noricca
Summary: 狗血边缘雷梗集合
Relationships: Tsurubo Shion/Kitagawa Reito
Kudos: 1





	Silver Lili.

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 小妈文学，狗血边缘雷梗的集合，包括且不限于小妈女装双性强暴带球跑与非主要角色性行为  
> 十分OOC

【1】

鹤房家的小少爷去韩国做交换生回来，发现爹给自己找了个小妈。

那女孩看起来年纪很小，鹤房怀疑她可能还没自己大。她虽然脸长得挺漂亮，但是瘦得像根棍，没胸没屁股，怯生生的不敢讲话，涨红着脸也不敢看鹤房。

鹤房的父亲花天酒地风流一辈子，鹤房突然怀疑他的品味。

鹤爹不常在家，有天他深夜回来，鹤房被吵醒了，迷迷糊糊地听了半宿玲叶的叫床声。鹤房简直想锤墙让他们小点声，明天就找房子搬出去，又被钩得心痒痒的想继续听。后来女孩嗓子都喊哑了，尖叫声像是从身体里硬生生挤出来的。最后他撸了一发，戴着耳机睡着了。

第二天早上，早饭时只有鹤房和玲叶。鹤房问我爸走了？玲叶吓了一跳，你听到他回家了？她想到了什么，脸一点点地涨红，要哭出来了。

最后玲叶还是没忍住泪水，她起身逃去厨房。鹤房看着她的背影，明明被操得腿都合不上了，还装作一副清纯的模样。

鹤房在课上睡着了，梦到玲叶被自己压在身下，被操得乱七八糟，脸都哭花了。他一睁开眼睛，早就放学了。

【2】

后来玲叶更加躲着鹤房，但是鹤房开始在意她。玲叶总是穿着白色的连衣裙，栗色的头发垂在脸边，刘海挡着那双大眼睛，比起继母更像是妹妹。光裸的小腿和手腕上的淤痕，丰满的嘴唇，不敢直视他的眼神，总是透着粉红色的耳尖和脸颊，即使她呆着不动都像是勾引。终于，鹤房不顾玲叶的挣扎，把她压在沙发上。

玲叶语无伦次地求鹤房放过她，可是鹤房没有听，都要把手伸进她衣服底下了。我用嘴帮你好不好，求你了。玲叶哭着说，张开嘴把舌头伸出来给他看。鹤房哪见过这场面，反应过来时玲叶已经跪在他胯间，掏出硬起来的性器拼命往嘴巴里塞。玲叶的口交技术其实不算太好，舌头生涩地顺着阴茎上的纹路上下舔舐。但鹤房也不知道该怎么办，只凭着本能操得更深。玲叶被顶得一直干呕，眼泪、前液和口水糊得满脸都是，却不敢把含着的阴茎吐出来。

最后鹤房埋在玲叶的喉咙深处射出来，玲叶被呛得捂着嘴巴咳了半天才平息下来，胸脯剧烈起伏着，眼泪汪汪地看着满手的精液发愣。鹤房给她扯了几张纸巾，玲叶没有接，仓惶跑去浴室，咔哒一声把门反锁了。

【3】

再后来的一次，鹤房还是在玲叶身上，摸到了女性没有的器官。玲叶推拒的动作戛然而止。

“你是男的？”鹤房头脑发蒙，小兄弟倒是要冷静了，他松开手，在玲叶被掀到腰际的衣服上擦了擦。怪不得这女孩没胸没屁股，声音也不像女生。

“我……我不是女的。”玲叶挤出声音。

“……操。你现在才告诉我你是男的？”

玲叶又挣扎着要逃，被鹤房轻而易举地扒拉回来。“对不起，对不起……我应该告诉你，你打我吧，怎样都好，都是我的错。”

“也行，”鹤房慢慢地说，“反正之前也做了。”

“……你什么意思，”玲叶睁大了眼睛。“你是gay吗？”

“转过去，”鹤房拍了拍他的屁股，“从后面来都差不多吧。”

玲叶突然发疯一样的挣扎起来。鹤房好不容易控制住他，把他脸朝下按在沙发上，拽下他的内裤——

他不是特意看的。但是玲叶的身体和普通男人不一样。他私处的毛发刮得干干净净，会阴部位微微鼓起来，有一条上下的小缝。是女人的小穴。

“……你还在骗我。”

“……我没有。我说我不是女的。”玲叶的声音带着哭腔，大概是又哭了。“我也不知道我是什么。我是个怪物，是我勾引你的，全部都是我的错，所以你……所以放开我吧。”

鹤房伸手戳了戳他的小穴，很软，指尖微微陷进去，触碰到了粉色湿润的黏膜。玲叶浑身一颤。“你这样也很好。”鹤房把他翻过来，玲叶只是用那双湿漉漉的眼睛怔怔地盯着鹤房看，好像他突然不认识鹤房了一样。

然后，玲叶露出了一个虚幻的笑容。“嗯，你爸爸也是这样想的。”

“你在说什么。”

“我是说，这样不男不女的人很少见吧。不然他为什么要我这样的——”

鹤房直接把自己的阴茎捅进玲叶几乎没有准备的小穴。玲叶疼得全身都绷紧了，被强行破开的小穴紧紧咬着入侵的东西。鹤房自己也不好受，但还是咬着牙一点一点向里推进。好不容易全部都进来了，玲叶浑身发着抖，好像呼吸都会痛一样，胸膛艰难地起伏着。

“你放松点。”鹤房试着揉捏玲叶的胸口，和看到的一样，一点软肉都没有。他隔着衣服捏住玲叶凸起来的乳尖，引得玲叶反弓起身体。鹤房把性器抽出来一点点，又重重顶进去，玲叶吃痛发出一声喘息，又偏过头去咬住嘴唇。

渐渐地，鹤房操得越来越顺畅。玲叶早就放弃了抵抗，在鹤房身下蜷缩着，像是徒劳地试图保护自己的小动物，但是完全没有用，身下最柔软娇嫩的地方被男人的性器顶开，小穴直到最深处都被粗暴地抽插着。和玲叶抗拒的表现不同，他的小穴很快就被操开了，柔软地，进出的性器几乎都沾上一层水光。鹤房的动作也越发激烈，每次操进去都发出响亮的拍击声。玲叶被顶得喘不过气，咬不住嘴唇，痛苦的表情不知何时开始已经染上情欲的潮红，呻吟声一点一滴漏出来，再也压抑不住。

鹤房听着曾隔着墙听到的呻吟声响在耳边，性器又涨大一圈。他爽得头皮发麻，玲叶的身体里很热，小穴里的软肉紧紧缠着他，像是要榨出精液似的。

“你会怀孕吗？”

玲叶满脸都是眼泪和汗，他张合着嘴唇，只能吐出没有意义的嗯嗯啊啊声，好像没有听见鹤房说什么。

“我说，”鹤房掐住他的下巴，强迫他对上自己的眼睛。“我要是射在你里面，你会怀孕吗？”

“……我在吃药。”玲叶无意识地讲出这句话，然后反应过来似的拼命摇着头。“不对，别射进来，别射进来啊……”

“为什么？”鹤房更用力更快地操他，玲叶的小穴早就被操得又湿又软，热乎乎地吮吸着他的性器。吃药不就是能随便射进去的意思吗？“你不想我射里面的话，好好求我。”

“不要……不要了，求你”玲叶哭得说不出完整的话。“不要在里面——”

就快到了，随着最后一记深顶，鹤房还是埋在玲叶身体最深处高潮了。玲叶不成声地尖叫着，小穴痉挛着绞紧滚烫的性器。他身前没有被碰过却硬得厉害的阴茎也一抖一抖的，射得两人小腹和胸前都是。

鹤房把软下来的性器抽出来，被操得红肿充血的小穴还合不上，黏稠的精液随着开合一股股冒出来。玲叶完全没力气动了，只有单薄的胸膛随呼吸上下起伏。

鹤房看着有自己的东西流出来的小穴看得出神，于是他把手指伸进去，扣挖剐蹭着湿滑的内壁，把留在里面的精液挖出来。刚高潮完身体敏感得不行的玲叶受不了这样的刺激，拼命扭着腰挣扎，却就是躲不开鹤房的手。

【4】

说来也巧，几天后，鹤房的父亲倒在办公室，被手下送去医院。癌症晚期。

鹤房对他父亲没什么感情，照顾病人聘了专门的人在医院，也轮不到他。他在家时就一直和玲叶厮混，上床到昏天黑地。

自从鹤房发现了玲叶的身体情况之后，玲叶再也没有拒绝过他。

鹤房靠在床头，看玲叶骑在他身上，瘦削的大腿打着抖，试着用下身吞下他的性器。玲叶很瘦，脱光了看起来和普通男生一样，谁能想到他身下还长了一个会自己流水的小穴，正努力吃着男人的阴茎。

做完之后，鹤房打开自己的衣柜，让玲叶随便找几件穿。

鹤房比玲叶高很多，他看着玲叶套着他的大两个码的衣服，向他道谢。应该是弟弟不是妹妹，鹤房突然冒出了这样的念头。“反正没人在家，你以后爱穿什么就穿什么吧。”

后来的一个深夜，鹤房被雷声吵醒。半梦半醒中，他听到哒哒哒的脚步声，飞快地来到自己门前，门被打开了。玲叶一头埋到鹤房床上。

怎么回事，鹤房呆呆地想。又一道闪电划过夜空，鹤房听到了低低的抽泣声。

“……你怕打雷？”鹤房的问话被淹没在雷声里。玲叶扑过来紧紧抱住了鹤房。他贴过来的身体很凉，但是眼泪和喷在颈间的呼吸很热。鹤房轻轻拍着玲叶的背，想着要说点什么安慰的话。

从那天开始，玲叶就在鹤房的卧室睡了。

玲叶会弹钢琴，但因为太久没有弹过，鹤房都能听出来曲子磕磕绊绊。

鹤房瘫在沙发里看着玲叶，他不太懂欣赏钢琴曲，但是很欣赏玲叶弹钢琴的手。那双手真的很好看，手指细长骨节分明，很适合弹钢琴。鹤房可能是在床上拉过他的手，也可能是因为玲叶给他做过手活，他记得那双手软乎乎的，但是现在玲叶按着琴键，手指看起来却很有力，重音像是敲在他心上。鹤房想象着那种力度，不知道为什么硬了。他不想打断玲叶，就自己拉开拉链，缓缓地撸起来。

一曲结束。

“厉害，”鹤房说。

玲叶转过头，吓了一跳，“你……你干什么呢？”他的脸一下全都红了，瞪着他看。“为什么啊……”

“玲叶——”鹤房似笑非笑地看着他，拉长声音喊他的名字。他手上的动作完全没停，像是特意展示给玲叶看似的。“过来，”

玲叶移不开眼睛，跌跌撞撞地走向鹤房，倒在他身上，胡乱地摸索着他的身体，吻上他的嘴唇。

他们都不知道也不去想，这样的日子还能持续多久。

【5】

葬礼那天也下着雨，玲叶穿着纯黑的和服，脸上没有丝毫血色。

鹤房没有听谁说了什么关于怀念他父亲的客套废话，他只是放空着大脑看着玲叶。

葬礼之外的才是重头戏。鹤房继承了父亲留下的产业，但是相关者礼貌关怀的表象下是赤裸的利益，无论哪方势力都想从他身上分来一口肉。他几乎一夜之间就要从只管自己的孩子变成要肩负责任的大人了。

一切尘埃落定那天，鹤房醉得不成样子回到家，看到玲叶还在，还在关心他，急匆匆地向自己走过来。鹤房像是被抽走全部力气一般坐到地上。玲叶是唯一不变的，玲叶很好，但是他们之间从一开始就错了，玲叶说不定也要走了。

他们从玄关做到床上，做到两个人都筋疲力尽。

“玲叶，我们在一起吧。”鹤房没头没尾地说了一句。玲叶没有说话，只是抱着他，轻轻地揉着他的头发。鹤房很累，很困，但紧紧抱着怀里的人不松手，像是怕他会消失不见似的。“如果我们不是这样认识的，不是这种关系，是不是早就在一起了？”鹤房闭着眼睛，呢喃着无法得到回答的问句，坠入昏沉的梦中。

第二天，他再也没有看到玲叶。

【6】

五年后。

在机场，鹤房偶然被一个小女孩撞到。他把小孩扶起来，惊呆了。他在那张肉乎乎的小脸上看到了玲叶，甚至看到了自己。

他问她你的爸爸妈妈呢？小女孩鼓着脸，含着眼泪看他，不说话。他想了想，又问你爸爸是谁，是不是叫玲叶。

然后玲叶出现了，隔了这么多年，鹤房又见到了玲叶。

他们狼狈而错愕地看着对方，相对无言。他们当年都不敢把心中的那个词向对方说出来，如今是千万分之一的概率让他们再次相遇，却不知道能不能做出什么改变。

“我们重新认识一下吧，”鹤房说。


End file.
